


Porn with Plot

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was eight when he lost everything and ended up in the Argent´s “Orphanage”. Since the moment he arrived he was treated like less than human, a slave with no freedom whatsoever.<br/>Now he was a few days away of being sold<br/>And he has a plan to recover a little of control on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn with Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like this leave a comment :)  
> And if you want to Beta this fic send and inbox.
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love!

Stiles was eight when he lost everything and ended up in the Argent´s “Orphanage”. Since the moment he arrived he was treated like less than human, a slave with no freedom whatsoever.

Now he was a few days away of being sold.

Boys at 17 and girls at 15 were shown in a secret action where the biggest better gets to take their virginity, that´s how the kids pay off their “stay” at the orphanage. The cleaning and serving was not enough it seemed.

But Stiles was determined to take some control over his life and that´s how he ended up here… in a night club.

He had a beer on his hand but wasn´t drinking. He passed security only by miracle ´cuz the fake ID that he had to use sometimes for Kate´s errands was no way good.

He was determined to choose how and who to lose his virginity with.

He heard from the other kids that there were women at the action but they prefer build up boys, Stiles was tall but he didn´t think he´ll be appealing to those women with his long limbs, short hair and pale skin.

He kind of had accepted his fate; a man would buy him and that´s why he was looking for a man tonight a handsome, big and sexy guy.

Stiles wasn´t even sure of what he´ll like cuz he was raised to not want anything for himself, to never have anything. But since he laid his eyes on one specific guy Stiles knew he liked him. Dark hair, tan skin, thick eyebrows, perfect jaw cover with some stubble, broad shoulders, muscle arms…

Let´s call him “A”

“A” was with a group of young women but he wasn´t dancing, he was more likely keeping an eye on a lively young girl with a beautiful long black hair.

Stiles was disappointed at first until he saw the resemblance. _Siblings_ …

Now how was he going to seduce that? All the people he talked about were like him, slaves without lives of their own. He didn´t know how this things worked, how to pick someone up.

Suddenly “A” looked back at him with so much intensity Stiles felt like a hopeless pray. Panic struck him so he did the only logical thing, he ran to the bathrooms.

In the way in he saw a lot of couples eating each other, like literally! And Stiles felt so inadequate, naïve, innocent to believe he could do this…

He knew how sex worked because his captors prepared them for the action but Kate “the bitch” enjoyed terrorizing them, Stiles specifically, so he figured sex couldn´t be that horrible and this people seemed to be enjoying things.

Once he washed his face he convinced himself not to chicken out next time, if there were a next time. If there was something he didn´t have was time.

Stiles avoided a couple having way too much fun in the tiny hall and didn´t saw the wall until he hit it, face first, except it wasn´t an actual wall.

“I´m sorry” he was quick to apologize before his breath got caught on his throat.

It was “A”. he bumped against “A”.

The guy was even bigger up close. Stiles was the same height but so skinny in comparison.

“My fault. Let me buy you another” the guy said all serious pointing to the shatter bottle beer on the floor.

“It´s ok, I´m not a drinker anyways” he answered in awe. “And I´ll like to remember what I do tonight”

“A ” frown and took a step away, he seemed to be about to leave when Stiles in another panic stuck grabbed his wrist.

“I´m sorry, I´m not good at this and I don´t know how I´m supposed to act but I like you” He took “A” by surprise, startling him a bit.

“A” didn´t shrug him off so Stiles took his chance. He stepped forward and lodged a kiss on the curve of “A”´s lips.

“A” looked him with dark eyes; he stepped forward until Stiles found himself against a break wall. “A” pinned him there with his body and the heat rushed all over Stiles.

With his free hand “A” caressed his face softly.

“A”´s eyes were dark green, pupils blown and Stiles was kind of scared but he wouldn´t chicken out, he gazed back with the same intensity.

“A” brushed his lips alongside his jaw and Stiles made a noise he didn´t know he was able to do.

“Would you take me with you?” he murmured against “A”´s ear.

“A” moved his wrist until he was grabbing Stiles’ hand properly and took him out of the club, moving through the sea of bodies. He made a quick call once they were out. The chill of the night cleared Stiles head but he wasn´t willing to let his brain ruin this now, he had a plan.

“A” opened the door of a black car for Stiles to get in, no questions asked and Stiles was bit breathless because no one had ever opened a door for him before.

The entire way to wherever they were going he spend it ogling to “A”´s face, trying to remember every second, engraving it in his memory, that nose, those eyes, that mouth and the way his arms fit so well on that tight green shirt.

“A” stopped the car and took Stiles into a six story building, up the elevator to the last floor. The place was wide, big, not too much furniture; tall glass windows letting them see the night sky.

No time to keep wasting “A” pinned him again, against the door this time, his whole body touching Stiles´. He slide one leg between Stiles´ making him moan and “A” gave him a pleased crooked smile.

The guy seemed really focus on Stiles´ body, touching and caressing with his big hands everywhere, exploring freely and raising Stiles heat up.

Slowly “A” close the distance between their mouths and all control was lost.

The kiss was hot, filthy, wet, and desperate. “A”´s tongue invaded Stiles´ mouth making his dick jump in anticipation of something unknown. They kissed hard and rough.

Stiles made a good choice if he fucked as he kissed, cause then he would be completely ruin for the action, just like he planned.

“A” dragged his mouth to Stiles ‘cheeks, jaw and finally concentrating on his neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking hard, his hands trailing under Stiles´ shirt setting on fire every inch of skin he touched.

When “A” grabbed Stiles´ ass firmly the young boy locked his legs around his waist out of pure instinct.

“A” lift him up and took them to the bed where he undressed Stiles painfully slow until he was completely naked under a full clothed “A” and that was no fair. Stiles smiled wickedly when he thrust his hips up against “A” and stole some loud moaning.

He could do this; he realized with a thrill, it was all pure instinct.

Stiles tug at “A”´s shirt and when it was off Stiles brain melt.

“Oh, holy fuck, you are gorgeous” Stiles touched reverently every inch of skin with admiration.

“A” let him explore for long until he took his jeans off and Stiles could see his thick cock trap inside black boxers.

Yeah, he was going to ruin him forever…

They kissed passionately and without restrain, thrusting against each other, digging their fingers on skin and hair holding for dear life.

 “A” dragged his mouth leaving traces of red skin all over Stiles´ chest, then over his stomach and further south.

When Stiles felt the hot trail of a tongue sliding alongside his dick the little brain function he still possessed left him. The feeling was mind blowing. He moaned loud arching his back. The tongue kept tracing his length until he was panting for air, fisting the sheets, holding for dear life.

The next thing that happened was an out of body experience. His dick was swallowed by a wet and tight mouth that sucked him in all the way and that did it… Stiles came hard, screaming in pleasure, heels digging on the mattress, fingers tangled on “A”´s black hair and heart pounding crazily. Sweaty and satisfy like never before he pulled “A” back up by the hair and kissed his brains out.

Stiles could feel “A”´s hard cock trapped between their bodies.

“I want you” Stiles palmed “A”´s dick “Inside me…” he stroke it a couple of times before seeing “A” moving to the nightstand, looking for something.

Seconds later “A” was arranging his body between Stiles´ spread thighs. Stiles felt a slick finger slide between his bottom cheeks.

“A” caress gently until Stiles relaxed enough to push in and then going further. It was weird, intrusive but “A” kissed all his fears away.

When he felt a second finger push in Stiles started to move a little in tune with them.

“A” was so contradictory. His mouth was hard, rough and demanding, almost violent when he bite Stiles´ lips but his fingers were soft and patient to find room, to open up Stiles with care for a third finger.

When “A” touch a place inside Stiles that made him yelp and whine he felt his dick hardening again.

“Your name” he hardly managed between moans “Tell me your name” he begged against “A”s mouth. This wasn´t part of the plan but screw the plan, he needed to know.

“Derek” The guy whispered.

“Derek, Derek, Derek…” Stiles purr, lost in pleasure.

Every time those fingers pressed that magic spot inside him he screamed Derek´s name over and over.

When Derek took his fingers away Stiles was hard and missing him already.

“Don´t” he pleaded when Derek grabbed a condom.

His rapist won´t use one… he might end up broken and hurt because of the violence he heard some of the older girls tell before they went send away as sex slaves.

Derek frowned. “Have you done this before?” Derek was smart… Stiles shook his head “You don´t even know if I carry some disease”

“You don´t” was all Stiles could reply cuz _it would be so much better if you do_ was a mood killer for sure.

“No, but-”

“Please? I want you to be my first and…” he felt his cheeks blush “Please Derek, I want to feel you coming inside me”

He saw the exact moment he won him over.

Stiles was good with his words when he wanted it bad enough –almost never- Derek kissed him hard, breaking Stiles´ bottom lip, making him taste blood, but he couldn´t care less.

Derek position Stiles body and with one firm thrust he got in. Derek stilled until Stiles felt comfortable with his cock. Stiles lock his legs around Derek´s waist slowly and his arms around his smooth torso. Derek´s skin was so beautiful…

“You can move now” he mumbled and Derek did.

Slowly with so much tenderness Stiles wanted to cry. He was ruining him in a very different way than Stiles expected.

They moved together, every part of their bodies touching. They kissed constantly and Stiles dig his finger tips on his muscle back and neck. As if they could merge into one.

Derek speed up, getting even deeper inside Stiles, he lined their bodies until his thick cock found the exact spot that made Stiles whole body tremble and groan.

Stiles dick was trapped between their conjoint bodies, getting the satisfactory friction and the feeling of Derek´s cock filling him completely was driving him mad.

“Derek! Oh, Derek…” was all he could articulate.

Stiles felt his orgasm built, he was so close… Derek was thrusting franticly and mouthing Stiles neck. Suddenly the guy´s body tremble and Stiles felt the release inside of him, filling him in a way he would never be able to forget. He came then, his eyes rolling back in his head, the world disappearing completely… all that existed was pleasure… his body tensing and squeezing Derek´s orgasm until the last drop.

They collapse against the bed sheets trying to catch their breath.

“That was…” he was out of words

“Unforgettable” Derek´s raw voice made Stiles feel somehow proud.

Stiles was still holding to Derek, tracing his fingers up and down his spine with a hand scratching his scalp.

This was more than he ever dreamt of achieving… he never imagine sex could be this good. He always thought he´ll suffer and hate everything related to be with a person like this… however now, he knew better… sex with consent, will and respect was getting heaven in earth.

Stiles wondered if the weight of another body on top of his will always feel this good before remembering his sealed faith.

Derek moved to one side dislodging himself from Stiles making him feel empty and needing the anchor back. But that couldn´t be, could it?

Derek left the bed and Stiles chest tighten, his eyes itching, but it wasn´t long when he came back with a glass of water for Stiles and a wet towel he used to clean both.

 _Oh_ he thought… _this is how it feels to have someone taking care of you…_

After leaving those things on the nightstand Derek took an appreciative look of Stiles´ naked body. He put a hand on his pale skin where a hickey was already forming; thumb caressing one of his many moles.

“Will you stay?” Derek asked softly and looking down at his hand, as if his request wasn´t a big deal.

But Stiles felt that it was somehow meaningful.

He swallowed nervously “Yes”

Derek laid down next to Stiles, his hand still on caressing his chest. The young boy was still amazed by the whole experience, not ready to let it end. Stiles got closer switching their bodies until they were cuddling, limbs intertwine, he took a deep breath, inhaling Derek´s sent and enjoying the way his chest moved with every breath, even the soft snoring was fascinating, Stiles could get used to it, to have someone who treated him as a human being. He left his mind wonder to happier realities that weren´t his, to dreams, before falling sleep too.

Stiles woke up to soft lips moving over his jaw and smiled. Derek jerked him off as if they had all the time in the world and after Stiles insistence he taught him how to make a decent blow job.

The young boy felt proud of himself when Derek was so lost in pleasure the only thing that he could say between gasps and moans was his name. Because Derek care enough to asked his name.

After round two Stiles took one last glance of Derek´s sleeping face before leaving the bed.

The sun was raising and that meant his time was running out. He needed to go back or Kate would hurt someone else as an example. One girl ran away once a few years back and Kate killed another girl, Paige, in front of them, a sweet beautiful burnet that was worth way more than Stiles could ever.

“Don´t forget what your supposed freedom can cause” she said with a too-much-teeth smile.

She was a sadistic bitch.

Stiles shook his head before dressing up silently. He was about to leave, or trying to at least when he finally bent over to kiss Derek´s perfect lips…

The guy didn´t woke up but sighed content. Stiles couldn´t leave like that… so he left a note, a small piece of paper with one simple word that couldn´t convey all the meaning behind it, all the feeling and gratitude.

Stiles was trembling, and it was more than just the fear of what he was going to find once he got to the orphanage. It was a sensation he never had before, a tingling under his fingertips, something that made it hard to take deep breathes.

He sneaked in through the broken fence were the over grown bushes worked as coverage. He climbed up the bedroom window but all the beds were empty. Stiles had a hunch of what that meant. He ran down the hall and found Kate forcing all the boys kneel over rice and corn.

“Stop that, I´m here” He said.

Kate´s eyes were thunderous. She stepped up to him in a blink of an eye and punch him on his stomach making Stiles fall to his knees too.

“Enough!” Gerard Argent, the “owner” and family head said. “The action is in four days. No visible marks on the body or we will lose money”

Kate cursed under her breath. “There are other ways to punish him”

“Then use them. As long as he looks appealing for the action I don´t really care” Gerard said before turning around and leaving.

Kate was creative, she looked him on the isolated room, gave him enough food to pass by the day but not enough to satisfy really. She gave him freezing water showers, didn´t allow him to see the others and of course she promised that it was nothing compare to what was coming…

For the next days all that gave Stiles strength to endure was his memories of that one night, of Derek and their bodies shared. Of their kisses and the softness of Derek´s touch…

The day of the action arrived. Stiles and other seven kids were taken away to another Argent property, a big house in the country with plenty of rooms for the guests to take their chosen virgin.

Stiles heard horrible stories of that place. Rooms full of sharp knives, lashes and whips, handcuffs, ropes, chains or wires, depending on the guest´s preferences.

He was given new clothing: skinny read jeans and a tight white shirt. They were five fifteen year old girls and three seventeen year old boys ready to be sold.

Gerard talked to the clients while Kate handled the “objects”

One by one they were called to a special room and Stiles saw his friends leave with frighten expressions.

When it was his turn Kate made him walked into a spot light, around him all he could see was his reflex on dark one-way glasses. He put his hands on his pockets and stared directly forward. Not giving a damn.

The action started low, nothing surprising there but then two people got really pushy until they escalated to 20 thousand dollars… Stiles was shocked really.

There were rumors that one time a girl was sold for half a million, which was kind of insane because they were sold for one night, if someone wanted them afterward that meant more money.

But this people were paying to rape under age kids so, they were really fucked up, it shouldn´t be surprising.

What it really took Stiles off guard was that someone was willing to pay so much FOR HIM. He always thought he was worth nothing and now they kept rising up until one of them offered 100 thousand out of nowhere.

Stiles decided it was time.

“I´m sorry to put you down but I´m not a virgin anymore. I´ve been well fucked already so you are wasting your time” He gave the invisible stranger a smug smile.

Stiles could feel Kate´s gaze and he was sure she was more than ready to beat him up to death when the craziest thing happened, the person behind the glass offer 105 thousand dollars.

Stiles was in shock.

“Um, you don´t seem to have heard…”

110 thousand, the red numbers announced.

“Dude, are you deaf?” he asked annoyed.

115 thousand.

“Ok, I´m sorry if I insulted you madam”

120 thousand!

“If you are going to pay more every time I open my mouth we could be here all night”

125 thousand.

“Your money-” 130 “Your lose” 135 thousand. “What the fuck!””

140 thousand dollars.

Stiles couldn´t believe it. He had to bite his lip hard. He had a plan, ok? Whit a little luck Kate would have killed him without being sold but no, he wasn´t _that_ lucky. Stiles was tired of being a slave, of doing the Argents will and helping them with their dirty work like smuggling drugs. All he wanted was freedom and now this crazy person owned his ass.

“Sold” Gerard voice announced and Kate drag Stiles out of the room and up the second store.

“After the client is finish with you I´ll make sure you end up in the lowest place of the sex slavery chain. You´ll be used by so many you won´t feel your body anymore and then, just then I will shot you in the head myself” She whispered on his ears tightening his cuffs.

Kate left him in a pretty normal room, maybe his owner was the normal kind of violent: rapist and hitter, no toys.

Stiles felt the panic built in the pit of his stomach. He calmed himself taking deep breath, fighting back the fear. He found comfort on the memories of his night with Derek, how sweet the guy had been with him… may be if he got lost enough inside his own mind he wouldn´t feel the invasion of the unwanted body. May be he could separate his conscious mind of his skin and he wouldn´t feel the suffocating touches or punches, or whatever his owner was into.

Stiles was stubborn enough that it might work…

The door opened. Stiles was sitting on the bed staring at his handcuff hands. He didn´t looked up until a pair of black shoes stopped right in front of him.

Stiles almost smiled. It was a man who bought him.

“Stiles” the low voice of Derek sounded so real, Stiles had to look up and… there he was.

Wow, his mind was a very powerful trickster. Derek was there, seeming so real… except Derek reached up to him releasing the handcuffs.

“You’re are actually here” Stiles finally said and wasn´t that even worst? “You bought me…” realization hit him and he felt disgust. “What kind of idiot pays for something he already had?”

Derek caressed his cheek and Stiles lean against the touch before stepping away completely outrage.

“You are like them!” He accused, feeling like falling on a corner to sob like a baby.

“No, I´m not-” Derek´s face was open and almost sincere but Stiles couldn´t fall for that.

“You bought me!” He felt betrayed like never before. “This is the whole reason I slept with you that night, because I wanted to be able to control something of my miserable life! And now…” his voice broke. He couldn´t even do that.

He glared at Derek and the guy seemed striking by his words.

“Listen to me Stiles, I am not here to force you to do anything” He lifted his hands up and looked straight to Stiles´ eyes. “All I need is for you to stay here, ok?” Derek moved to the door.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” He was suddenly scared; too confuse to know what he wanted.

A strong blast made the walls shake.

Instantly Stiles reached for Derek but he stepped away. “Stay here, please.” He asked with piercing green eyes.

Stiles nodded dumb folded but Derek was already out the door.

He stayed there, pacing from one side of the room to the other, tugging at his hear making it a big mess. He heard shouts coming from the hall, people running and later some guns being fired.

Stiles was losing his patients but he promised Derek…

When the door opened again Derek was holding a gun and he had blood stains over his blue suit.

“Come on, we need to go” he extended a hand for Stiles to take but he was petrified. “Stiles” his eyes went soft “I´m not here to hurt you, ok? I´m with the FBI” His expression was open and sincere. “Trust me” and this time Stiles let himself believe…

Stiles stepped closer and with clumsy movements he reached for Derek´s face. “I trust you” He said before kissing him.

Stiles took his hand and let Derek lead him out the hall.

Down the stairs on the first floor Stiles found Heather. The blond girl was crawling on the carpet with her feet tide up. She was the first to being sold and that meant her owner had started earlier to…

Stiles looked inside the room and he felt a chill run down his spine. The place was a horror movie, just like the rumors. Heather had her white dress shredded and stained with blood. She was silently crying, her eyes red and her lips bleeding.

“Heather” he said carefully, releasing Derek´s hold. “It´s me… let me help you”

The girl trembled but after a few heartbeats she seemed to recognize him so Stiles lifted her up on his arms while she held to him with a steel grasp.

Derek shot one of the orphanage “guards” clearing the way to the vestibule and out the front door, or what was left of it. Another man came running but he had an FBI tag.

“Take them out!” Derek order and the other officer was herding Stiles and Heather to the front yard.

“Derek!” He looked back at him, with pleading eyes and worried voice.

“Go, I´ll be right behind you” he promised before disappearing out of sight.

There were more FBI agents running everywhere, some bodies laid on the ground probably dead. He ran straight down to the EMT´s, Heather was losing her grasp on him.

“Here” a woman called him. “Bring her here!”

Stiles left Heather unconscious on the EMT´s care and waited. Derek had to be out soon.

He saw the other kids being taking care of and other “guards” handcuff. Gerard Argent was on his knees held at gun point one of the officer punched him on the face and Stiles couldn´t help but feel pleased. They were all there, safe and that made Stiles feel hopeful.

The Sheriff Deputies were there too, working with the FBI.

There were flames licking inside the house winning more territory, windows shutter.

“Come on Derek” he returned his gaze to the main door.

Those were the longest minutes on Stiles life so far… but finally Derek stepped out from the smoke. Stiles ran to meet him midway catching him. Derek was bleeding.

“Hey, hey, come on Derek we are almost there” but right then Kate Argent showed up out of nowhere.

“You” she spat and swinging a knife at Stiles she got dangerously close.

Derek covered Stiles body with his own receiving the damage, he fell down leaving Stiles and Kate, and she moved again aiming for his heart.

“Freeze” a man shouted “Drop the knife”

Kate had her eyes set on Stiles.

“I knew Father should have killed you with your noisy mother ten years ago” She lifted her hand, a psychotic glimpse on her dark eyes.

Stiles didn´t close his eyes, he gazed back to the imminent death but then there was a shot and he was cover in blood, Kate´s body fell to the ground heavily, still breathing. The Deputy that shoot her checked her pulse before handcuff her.

“Stiles…” Derek whispered and the young man knelt next to him, putting his head over his lap and caressing his face.

“I´m here Derek”

“Stiles?” the Deputy that saved his life repeated.

“Help him please” he pleaded when Derek closed his green eyes.

“We will” the man assured him.

They took Derek away and Stiles was drove to the Sheriff Department precinct where they asked Stiles a lot of questions about the Argents, the life in the orphanage, the illegal businesses the kids were used for. He accepted to testify against Gerard and Kate and explained that as far as he knew Christ Argent was in no way involved in the family business.

But no, he did not remember anything before the “accident”, not what really happened, or his true name, nothing. Kate made sure of that.

The other kids from the orphanage were rescued too; some of them were in the list of Missing Children and had families looking for them.

“How is Derek? When can I see him?” He asked for the gazillion time and finally the Sheriff, the man had saved him before, was the kind person that gave him the news.

“Officer Hale is in the Hospital, out of danger” for some reason Stiles knew he could trust that voice. “You´ll be able to see him as soon as we find you a safe place” He scrutinized Stiles face. “May I ask, why Stiles?”

He shrugged this wasn´t the first time people asked him that.

“I had the name writing in black sharpie on the red hoodie I was wearing when I lost my mom” he explained.

The men´s eyes were watery and something on his expression made Stiles heart ache.

“What´s your name sir?” He asked after his mind provided Stiles with a lot of crazy theories that could not be real.

“John, my name is John Stilinski” he gave him a sad smile.

Stiles stared at him, noticing the resemblance now… It couldn´t be, could it?

As if he could read his mind the Sheriff kept talking.

“My wife´s name was Claudia; she had this beautiful bottom nose, round amber eyes and an enchanting set of moles”

Stiles breath was shallower, he couldn´t stop hoping.

“What happened to her?” he asked.

John´s voice was rough and shaky, full of pain.

“She was killed… Claudia was picking our son from school when another car took her out of the road provoking… a crash… She died instantly.”

Stiles felt his eyes itching. “What happened to your son?” his voice broke, desperate for this to be what he always dreamt of.

John looked at him, tears falling down his face.

“I think I finally found him”

They hugged for a long, heartbreaking time.

It was hard for Stiles to believe this was actually happening, that there was someone after all this years that looked for him, someone that loved him. A father.

They needed to do a DNA test but John was so sure Stiles couldn´t help to be too.

They talked about therapy and the possibility of bringing his memories back, even if those hurt, even if that meant remembering his mother´s death, Stiles was willing to do everything on his power to regain his life back.

After a long night of paper work the Sheriff took Stiles home with him. The house was warm and comfy and John showed him his old room. _He had a room_. Stiles waited for John to leave him alone to cry. For the last ten years he had nothing for himself, not close, nor bed, and now he had a room, a place that he could make a home.

He saw the sun come out from the window catching the first sunshine holding a picture of a laughing woman hugging a small version of him, before falling asleep, completely exhausted.

He woke up to the smell of burnt bread. Down the stairs he found John cursing and dropping the chalk food into the trash.

“Sorry kid, I haven´t done this in ages” He apologized with a smile.

 “It´s ok, I´m good at cooking” He grinned back.

Stiles found his way in the kitchen making coffee, bacon and scramble eggs.

It was the afternoon, the Sheriff had the day off and they spent it talking nonstop about the fundamental events over the last ten years but mainly about Claudia… what kind of expressions she made when she was frustrated, exited, angry, what she felt passion about and the stuff she didn´t like to do.

“When-?” Stiles started to ask.

“Can you go see Officer Hale?” John completed, reading his mind. “Tomorrow, I´ll take you to the Hospital”

Stiles rested on his bed, thinking about this new opportunity, how much he won back. Then he remembered Derek´s lips and touch… how was this affecting them? There is or ever was a them? Could it be?

Stiles was afraid of those answers but he chose not to run anymore, not now that he was finally finding himself.

The next day John took them to the Hospital to do the DNA test. Melissa McCall was the nurse that took their blood example.

“You don´t remember me, but you and my son Scott used to be very good friends” She was kind and sweet, like a mother.

“Scott?” Stiles pronounced the name trying to remember but nothing came to him.

“May be you can see him some day, say hello?” John said.

“I´ll like that” Stiles agreed.

After they were finished the Sheriff parted to the station, the FBI was still around.

Nurse McCall guided Stiles through the Hospital halls until the room 207.

“He is recovering quickly, he is very strong” she pat his back and left with a grin.

Stiles nodded and inhale deeply before entering the room. The girl he saw in the night club was there seated next to a sleeping Derek, reading a book.

She looked up to scrutinize him.

“Stiles, I´m guessing” She narrowed her eyes.

“Um… ” he nodded.

His head was a blank space. Derek looked so beautiful sleeping.

“He´s been worried about you, I told him what the other officers said but still…” She closed the book, stood up. “My brother is very important to me.” She glared at him “I´m warning you, whoever you are, I have to deal with him having a dangerous job where he can be hurt and I can´t do anything about it but if _you_ dare to hurt him I _can_ do something and I promise you I will” she threaten. “That being said…” she smiled changing the mood in a swing and Stiles felt that was even scarier. “I´m Cora, Derek´s younger sister. Our parents are in Europe visiting Laura, the oldest. She had twins.” She went back to her place next to Derek. “As always I´m not allowed to tell them about Derek´s latest adventure to save the innocents and making the world a better place” She made an exaggerated face.

Stiles took the extra chair and stayed on the other side of the bed.

They were quiet for a while.

“Do you mind?” She opened the book again “I read out loud and usually Derek endures me”

“I don´t mind.” He assured her.

Cora was half way through “Scarlett” from someone called Marissa Meyer.

After a while Derek opened his eyes and turned to were his sister´s voice was coming from.

“I guess I missed the end of Cinder” his voice was low and rough from disuse.

She smiled. “I´ll tell you later. Now you should say hello to your visit” Cora squeezed his hand, stood up and head to the door. “I need some coffee, be back in ten”

Derek turned around and Stiles´ memory hadn´t made justice to his hazel green eyes, they were so much more intense than he remembered.

“Hi…” Stiles doubted a moment before reaching for Derek´s hand.

“Stiles… how are you?” He held his hand tightly.

“I´m the one that should ask that. I wasn´t neither shot nor stab” he shook his head.

Derek moved his thumb, burning circles over Stiles´ skin.

“I´m fine, be out of here in few days”

They gazed into each other’s eyes, not knowing what to say or do.

“It was my sister´s birthday” Derek started “I went to keep an eye on her, except from the moment I saw you all I could think about was how to talk to you, how to take you home with me” Derek´s ears changed to red. “I should have done things differently-”

“No, you did nothing wrong. I went there for one reason only and thanks to you I felt I gain some control over my life” Stiles interrupted. “Of course I never thought…” he never considered the man he had sex with would want him for more than that.

“When I woke up and found your note I didn´t understand, not until I saw you at the action”

“My mother died when I was eight, I lost all my memories from my life before that moment” Stiles stared at their joint hands not able to see Derek´s face while telling his truth. “As far as I knew I was an orphan that no one loved. I belonged to the Argents and my destiny was sealed just like the rest of the kids there” Stiles felt his cheeks warm and his eyes itch. “I was raised to do Gerard and Kate´s will, to make their errands, to be their servant and knowing one day I would be sold and become a slave for someone else…”

Derek rearrange in a sitting position.

“So you planned to take some control” he guessed.

Stiles nodded. “I couldn´t leave or someone else would be killed in my place and that was something I wasn´t willing to live with. So I escape for one night, one single night to be free and be with someone I chose before…” Derek took his face with both hands. “Being with you was better than I ever dreamt of. I was ready for anything but you”

Derek kissed him and it was so much better than Stiles remembered. He surrounded Derek´s body carefully and pulled him in, closer. Derek kissed his lips, moles, cheek, nose, jaw, ever bit of Stiles face over and over again.

“Would you stay?” He asked breathing Stiles sent.

He nodded, brushing their noses.

“I won´t leave like that again” Stiles promised.

\--

Two weeks later Derek was recovered. His parents came back from their visit to Laura and heard about him being hospitalized. They weren´t happy.

Stiles was trying to get used to the fact that he had a home now. He was doing therapy and remembered some stuff from his childhood but the psychologist assured him they had a long way before he could remember everything.

Derek took Stiles in a real date; they talk a lot and decided to take it easy. Stiles needed to figure out who he was and Derek agreed to wait for him. So of course in less than a month Derek was in the Stilinski house having dinner with the Sheriff and asking John´s blessing to date his newly found son.

John was reluctant at first  but he knew Derek, he was one of his best Deputies and it was thanks to him working undercover using his family name how they were able to get to Stiles. In the end John agreed, Stiles smiled brightly every time he was around, how could he deny his son any happiness?

\--

Stiles was kissing Derek, nothing else mattered, not the movie playing on the TV or the time of day. He needed more.

Stiles straddle Derek on the couch thrusting his hips making the other guy feel his want. It had been so long since his first time and even after they agree to take thing slow he couldn´t wait anymore.

He dreamt about this at night and had fantasized when he wonder off through his privet lessons at day. He wanted to have an education, things that the Argent´s orphanage had neglected.

Derek´s hands sneak under his shirt, he draw his fingertips along making Stiles shiver with lust.

He thrust harder and Derek´s hard on felt beautifully against his own.

“If we keep like this…” Derek started but Stiles moaning shut him.

“I want you Derek. Now”

They moved to the bed, losing their clothes on the way. Stiles ended up on his knees between Derek´s legs sucking his cock as deep as he could without choking.

Derek groaned as he pulled to Stiles hair, driving his mouth back up to Derek´s.

They switch positions and the young man took the lube from the night stand. With a finger soaking wet Derek went down on Stiles. He licked Stiles dick while his finger caressed the entrance of Stiles´ ass. Once he opened his mouth to swallow the throbbing cock he pressed inside until the second knuckle.

Derek stretched Stiles unbelievable slow and tender. Stiles was panting, back arched, skin sweating, head sink on the pillow.

“Please Derek, I can´t hold anymore…” he whimper “I want to come with you inside”

Derek opened a condom this time and Stiles couldn´t argue, he had “the sex talk” with his father after taking Derek home to have dinner for the first time and he swore he would use protection… this time on.

Stiles felt Derek push in, fitting in a way he doubted anyone else could, filling him good and moving painfully slow.

“Deeper” he whispered against Derek´s ears. “I can take it”

Derek hugged Stiles and change positions. Suddenly Stiles was straddling Derek who buried into him balls deep.

They held each other clawing tightly, closer, closer, as if they could become one.

Stiles moved his hips finding the right place were Derek´s cock pressed against his sweet spot and then thrust faster and harder until they were both lost in pleasure.

“Stiles, Stiles” Derek whispered his name against his throat. “I love-” he bite him, body tensing and trembling. He came inside Stiles and the thought of it plus the words he said made Stiles come all over them.

“I love you” Stiles breath in the afterglow… kissing his forehead, the crease between his eyebrows that was a patent Derek Hale mark, then the nose.

“I love you too” Derek hurried his mouth to catch Stiles´ lips and they stayed there, snuggling and kissing.

They had a long way to go yet, things to figure out, the Argent´s trial to face, problems to work out, but Stiles was sure that his future never looked so bright and full of love. As long as they had this there was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This started like porn, pure porn, but apparently I´m not capable of doing it without feelings involve and some background.


End file.
